


(you are) in everything i see

by starline (kmdmsh)



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmdmsh/pseuds/starline
Summary: How did he survive this long again, with affections such as this? Hiro's not sure himself, but he'd like to know right about now when his heart beats faster against his chest, with the possibility of jumping out with the slightest thing Mitsuki does.





	(you are) in everything i see

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about mitsuhiro, don't look at me. just take this. take it pl

Hiro sees a lot of things in Mitsuki.

 

He sees the sun in Mitsuki’s wide smile, how even a slight twitch of his mouth upward would even light up the darkest of rooms. There’s a certain warmth to the way he would grin, too, a soft heat that would tickle him when morning comes and reminds him that there’s another beautiful day ahead of him. It’s his smiles that makes him want to protect it, to never allow anyone to dim his golden rays and never allow anyone to live in a world devoid of his light - a world without Mitsuki in it is nothing but an empty space, a cracked world where the holes could have been filled in by Mitsuki.

 

He sees the seas in Mitsuki’s iridescent eyes, the clear blue of the ocean in his very gaze and even the sky above it, nary a white puff in sight and allows you to see his determination, his affection, his very kindness without any hesitations that could cloud it and it makes Hiro desire to be just him, to run into the world with eyes as clear as Mitsuki’s and never allow any malice to hinder his vision.

 

He sees too much for him to even list and, frankly, for Hiro? It's better that way because once he starts listing everything about what he sees in Mitsuki, he’ll never stop thinking about it. Or how he’ll keep finding a reason to love him more than he already has. Or how the blush on his face would just stretch farther, going to his ears, his neck and his shoulders. And Hiro would much prefer to have some semblance of decency, even if he’s on the rougher side compared to the rest of the stars in this unit, shining brighter than he’s ever seen (but Mitsuki will always be the brightest).

 

So he stops himself to end such a long and internal monologue to a halt - as lovely as they are and it would be a shame to not keep admiring them - and smiles (even if it’s not as bright as Mitsuki's). Hiro turns, one foot forward, ready to face anything and everything, with no one stopping his assault.

 

But then he hears a familiar voice, a song he’s remembered for so long and a lullaby that would make him wish that this is what he hears every night before he sleeps or even the last one he could hear before his eternal rest, and thinks:  _ shit. _

 

Hiro didn’t prepare himself for Mitsuki appearing before him, his honey-laced laugh sending him on a rush of feelings and the way he brushes his hand over his shoulder reminds him how he never liked him doing  _ that _ , because his touch is nothing short of electricity - sending thunder under his skin that leaves him stunned for days, weeks and even months. And the way Mitsuki would say his  _ name _ \- oh. Nothing could ever make him ready to hear come out the star’s own mouth, no matter how long they’ve been together, no matter how long they’ve been calling each other by each other's first name.

 

How did he survive this long again, with affections such as this? He would have been a goner with how much he loves Mitsuki, how he would always relate the star to everything and anything, how he’s still getting to learn more things about the blonde and learning to love it all the same.

 

Hiro is still in the throes of his own thoughts, in a bubble where it's only ever Mitsuki in his head, how much he reminds him of this and that and how that and this have similarities with Mitsuki - how dangerous it is for him to have such thoughts when he's right in front of him, with the possibility of his thoughts showing on his face and revealing his dangerous metaphors or whatever you call them, but what does he do? Gawks like a deer in the headlights and does nothing before his demise - in this case, his end comes when his name escapes from Mitsuki's lips once more, full of warmth and joy and excitement and everything else that's nice and it makes Hiro buzz with, with  _something_ that even he can't describe.

 

Between all of this, Hiro thinks to himself:  _Ah. It really is hard to be in a world where I'm in love with you._

 

 

(In conclusion, Hiro is in trouble of continually falling and he’s not sure if he’ll live the next time Mitsuki calls his name.)

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to pre-register to readyyy folks.


End file.
